Interfaces such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) Type-C (e.g., Universal Serial Bus Type-C Cable and Connector Specification, Rev. 1.0, Aug. 11, 2014, USB Implementers Forum) interfaces may enable various computing components to exchange information and power with one another. A typical USB Type-C interface may include a port controller chip and a connector having an outward facing (e.g., relative to the device containing the connector) external port/receptacle with a subset of pins that are electrically coupled to the port controller chip. Upgrading such an interface may involve reprogramming the port controller chip with new firmware. While conventional approaches to conducting the upgrade may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement.
For example, one approach may include plugging a specialized tool into a JTAG (Joint Test Action Group) port that is laterally facing and positioned internal to the chassis of the device containing the interface, wherein the tool may run application software that programs new firmware into the port controller chip. Such a solution may be time consuming, inconvenient and costly due to the process of opening the device chassis in order to access the JTAG port. Another approach may run a device firmware update (DFU) software application on a host processor of the device itself, wherein the DFU software application programs new firmware into the port controller chip. If, however, the device is unbootable, lacks power or is infected with malware, such a solution may be unsuitable.